


Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Silly, dumb drunk rat man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: very short drabble based on a meme
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Drunk

“C-Cara” Copia slurred, grinning from ear to ear as he sloppily draped himself across the couch in your direction. “I got *hic* I got…”

You chuckled, carding your fingers through his hair as his head came to rest in your lap. “You got what?” 

Copia purred as you gently petted him, closing his eyes. “I forget,” he mumbled, letting out a tiny laugh as he hiccuped again. 

The two of you sat in silence like that for several long minutes, the only sound in the room being the peaceful crackling of the nearby fireplace. The quiet was broken by Copia softly humming, and you looked down at him with a smile. 

“Just wanna beans with you in the mooned light” Copia sang, the words intermixed with drunken giggles and the sight of Copia smiling big, his eyes crinkling as he amused himself with his own joke. 

You snorted, bemused. “Those aren’t the lyrics, Copia.”

“They are now,” he chuckled again, turning on his side to bury his face in your stomach, his arms coming to wrap around you with a tired hum deep in his chest.


End file.
